Losing Blood
by jasper is awesome
Summary: Post Eclipse. not much more to say; i dont want to give it away. it's got Bella and the cullens...and the possibilty of werewolves? maybe. hope you like it!
1. Losing Blood

I was in my happy place as Alice fitted the dress. Fantasising about Edward and me on our honeymoon. This time, we were in Australia. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going, so I had to imagine it.

Suddenly, I felt a prick in my side, then a slight tear of my skin, and snapped back to the present. I didn't want to look in a mirror, but it was sort of hard to avoid considering they were all around me. The first thing I noticed was the white dress I was wearing. It really was quite stunning. Especially because Alice had made it all herself.

The second thing I noticed was Alice. She had backed into a corner of my room. On closer inspection, I noticed that her eyes were the deepest black.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Charlie?" I could tell that she was trying to control her voice.

"He's out fishing, I think." I replied, a little bit baffled by Alice's odd question.

"I'm really sorry Bella."

"Sorry for what, Alice? I don't –"

But before I could finish my sentence, she had lunged across the room towards me, and pushed me over. As I landed on the floor, I heard the sickening _snap_ of a few of ribs. A sharp pain shot all through my body.

"Alice!" I screamed. "What are you doing! Alice, you're scaring me!"

I was struggling, but it was useless in her marble arms. For a split second, it reminded me of when Edward held me in bed, and wouldn't let me go, but a lot more painful. This vision was shattered, by another pain.

It was so much worse than the pain coming from my ribs. It had started in my neck, and was now racing around my whole body.

"ALICE!" I was terrified.

She lifted her head to look at me. Her face perfect, apart from one small, bright red spot on her lip. She licked it away.

"I'm sorry Bella." She was pleading with me now.

It was then I realised what she was doing. I realised why the fire that was racing through my every limb was so painfully familiar. It was because I had already experienced. In my first year with Edward, when the Hunter had come after me. The current pain was made all the more worse, though, because the person who was killing me was my friend.

"Alice. Please, you don't want to do this."

"No, I don't, Bella, but I can't stop. I'm so sorry. I will finish it quickly now, you are dealing well with the pain you must be feeliong." Her voice gave me the impression that she would be crying if she could.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I closed my eyes, and concentrated on not moving while she lowered her lips once more to my neck.

The pain was now excruciating. There was nothing I could do to stop from screaming.

Then I could feel a light breeze on my face. At first I thought I must have finally died, but the pain had not lessened, let alone ceased, which is what I would have expected from dying. Then I heard a voice.

"ALICE! What have you done?" I was only semi-conscious, but I could tell that it was Edward.

"EDWARD! HELP ME! PLEASE! STOP IT, STOP THE FIRE! JUST DO WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME! JUST _SUCK IT OUT!_" I screamed at him.

I couldn't open my eyes to see what was happening, but I felt a weight ease off my chest. At first, I expected the pain to ease, but then realised that Edward had just dragged Alice off me, not stopped the cause of the pain.

"EDWARD!"

I could feel lips on my neck; I could only hope that they were his.

"It won't work, Edward." Came Alice's voice.

The lips pulled away from me.

"Why not?" It was a growl

"It will have spread too far by now; there is nothing you can do."

"At least I can try to save her."

"You will _kill_ her!" Alice's voice was full of sadness and remorse.

"_EDWARD!_"

"How long has it been?"

The question was directed at Alice, but I answered anyway.

"I DON'T CARE! CAN'T YOU JUST _TRY_?"

"Over five minutes." Alice answered.

"I'm sorry, Bella –"

"People keep saying that, BUT YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!" I had tried to keep my voice as low as possible, but the pain was so bad I couldn't help but scream at him.

"Alice is right. If I try to help you now, I _will_ kill you."

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S KILLING ME ANYWAY!!"

"No, Bella, it's not." His voice was so calm; it was hard to imagine that it was being untruthful.

I dragged my eyelids open, to look into his face, just to make sure. His eyes were full of worry, but not sadness.

_If I was dying, surely he would be sad_.

I squeezed my eyes shut again, hoping blot out the pain.

"It will be over in three days. I promise. You just have to put up with it for three days. Then we can be together, forever."

"Forever." I repeated in a whisper, and I could feel a weak smile breaking through the pain.

He gathered me up in his arms, and sat with me whimpering on the floor of my bedroom.

"I'm going to take you home now." He whispered in my ear. As he lifted me off the floor, I squinted back at the bedroom I would probably never see again, and passed out in his stone cold arms.


	2. Differences

Differences

There was knock on the door.

"Edward?" It was Alice.

"What?" Edward's voice was hostile and unfriendly.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

I heard her footsteps getting quieter.

"You really should be nicer to her." I was surprised at how harsh my voice sounded.

"Oh, you're awake."

Edward's eyes were locked onto mine. I stared deeply into them. They looked worried – and black.

"You look thirsty. You can go, if you want. I'll just stay here."

"Are you joking? You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past day, and you expect me just to leave you here?"

"I don't mind, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not even going to think of moving in the pain I'm in."

His eyes became more worried than they were before – if that was possible.

"Are you still in pain?"

I gave a slight laugh, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Bella?" My eyes fluttered open. Edward wore the same worried expression he was wearing the last time I remember seeing him.

"Yes? Wow." My voice was different. It wasn't the casual human tone I had had a few days ago, and it wasn't the harsh voice I had the last time I had been conscious. The voice that came from my mouth was unrecognisable. Musical.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. "Wait."

Slowly, I lifted my head from Edward's lap. There was no pain!

"Edward? Edward?" I asked eagerly. "How long has it been?"

"Three days." He didn't smile.

"Aren't you happy? Now it's over. We can be together, forever!"

He didn't look as though he had been listening to what I had said.

"You're still warm."

"So?"

"If it was over, you should be stone cold, but you haven't lost one degree of heat in the last three days."

"Does that really matter?" I said, leaping to my feet. "Take me somewhere."

He got slowly to his feet, and followed me to the door. He walked past me as we exited his bedroom.

"We will have to hunt." He said.

I was slightly disappointed at the dispassion in his voice. He could at least to _pretend _to be happy for me. I, myself, was ecstatic. Even though it was not Edward who had changed me, and it was sort of an accident that could have ended up being disastrous, I was over the moon.

As we glided down the hall, I caught site of myself in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was my black eyes and the shadows under them. I looked hungrier than I had ever seen Edward or Alice. Thinking of Alice, reminded me.

"Where is everybody?"

"Can't you here them?" Now there was concern in his voice

"I can't hear people's thoughts, Edward. That's you talent."

"No, I mean, they are whispering downstairs in the kitchen. I can hear their voices, not just their thoughts. Are you sure you can't hear them?"

I listened really carefully.

"I _might_ be hearing something. Anyway, does it matter?"

"Yes! It does. If you were fully transformed all your senses should be enhanced tenfold. You should easily be able to hear them in the kitchen."

"Well, I can't. Maybe I'll just have to grow into this new form." I said, a little defiantly. I didn't like the thought that I hadn't transformed properly.

"Maybe. Anyway, come on, I'll have to teach you how to hunt." He sounded a bit more enthusiastic now.

I followed him down the stairs. We reached the bottom in less than a second.

"Well, at least you've got the speed." The crooked smile broke onto is face. It seemed like forever since I had seen him do that, and I couldn't help but grin back.

As we got outside, he stopped and I almost walked into him and tripped over.

"Careful, Bella."

"Sorry." I muttered. I thought I would have stopped being clumsy when I was changed.

He led me round the back of the house, and into the trees.

"Ready?" I nodded. "Then take hold of my hand, and don't let go." He warned.

As he led me into the forest, it was clear that I was faster than he was. Soon enough, I was practically dragging him through the trees.

Suddenly, he tugged at my arm, and I skidded to a halt.

"Wait." He said. His voice was almost a growl. "We have company."


	3. Sameness

Sameness

"What, Edward? What is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sshhh." He hissed at me.

I stood stock still, bracing myself for something that would jump out of the bushes. I was rather relaxed, though, considering how I would have reacted if I was human. I would have been scared that it was Victoria, or the Volturi, but I knew that neither of them could touch me.

Suddenly, there was a snap of a twig nearby. I whirled around, but nothing was there.

"What is it?" Edward asked, turning to face the same way as me.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something, that's all."

"Really? That could be a good thing; maybe you are getting your hearing." He said hopefully.

"Hmm. Maybe."

I smiled at the thought of this, maybe I was transforming properly. Maybe I just needed time.

Then I heard a voice. It didn't sound as if it were coming a particular direction, it was just a voice.

"_Bella_?" Said the voice.

"Yeah." I answered uncertainly.

"_What?_" This time it was unmistakably Edward's voice, but it still didn't seem to be coming from anywhere.

I turned to look at him.

"Someone said my name." I told him.

"_No they didn't Bella_." I was looking right at him, and I could hear him, but his lips weren't moving.

"What the _hell_?" I yelled.

That was just weird. How could I hear him when he hadn't even spoken? Was I hearing his thoughts? But that's what he could do; surely I couldn't have the same power as Edward?

My thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from my right.

I turned around to see a massive wolf bearing down on us.

"_Bella? Is that Bella? She looks…different._" Then I recognised the voice.

"Seth!" I squealed.

The wolf ran back into the forest, but before long, Seth appeared from between the trees, wearing nothing but a pair of old shorts.

"Bella? How did you know it was me? What are you doing here? He's thirsty, you know?" He said, flipping a thumb in Edward's direction.

"Yeah, I know. But how did you know?"

"They smell worse when they need blood." Seth grinned at Edward, and Edward grinned back.

"Wait. Oh, right, I forgot you can smell us –"

"_Us_? What do you mean _us_? _You_ don't smell any different. You can't be?"

Seth looked from me to Edward and back again.

"Surely you can't be?"

"I am, Seth. I'm sorry, it was an accident –"

"Don't apologize. It doesn't bother me, especially considering I can't smell you. Why is that?" The question was directed at Edward.

"A production malfunction."

"Oh, nice, thanks." I said.

Seth gave a little chuckle. "I better get going. I'll see you around."

"See ya." Edward I both said at the same time, which sent me into fits of giggles.

Once Seth had gone, Edward and I kept going. He stopped on the edge of a small clearing, just behind a tree. He had a serious expression his face.

"I need to know if you can hear anything."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"_Anything Bella? Please hear something._"

"Okay, you really have to stop doing that, I can't concentrate."

I closed my eyes again, but I couldn't hear anything except Edward's voice inside my head willing me to hear something.

"The only thing I can hear is you. No twigs snapping, no leaves rustling, nothing."

My voice broke at the end of the sentence, and I was surprised to find myself crying.

"Wait. I – I shouldn't be crying. Should I?"

"No. You shouldn't. But come on, we better get going."

"No. Just wait a minute. I want to know why things are like this. Why can I hear people's thoughts? Why can't I hear properly? Why can I cry? Why am I still warm? … What is that smell?"

I suddenly had the most delightful smell fill me. The question seemed to catch Edward off guard.

"Huh? You can smell that?"

"Oh yeah!"

And without another word I ran into the forest letting my sense of smell guide me. I could hear Edward yelling after me, but I was gone, I needed to eat.

I tripped over about three times, but hot quickly to my feet again, to chase the scent. I could tell I was getting closer because the smell was getting stronger. I reached another clearing, and there, standing in the middle of it, was Angela and Ben, kissing each other.


	4. A New Talent

_A/N: I'll give you an overview of this chapter if you don't want to read it. It's kind of long and doesn't really go anywhere. Okay, so Bella goes to kill Angela, but Edward stops her. They feed off a bear instead. Alice comes along. Bella "sees" Charlie going into a church looking sad. They explain that they had to tell Charlie that Bella was dead. The funeral hadn't happened yet, so Alice thinks that Bella saw into the future. Bella doesn't like that idea, considering she is already hearing people's thoughts. They go back to the Cullen's house, and Bella is worried about what they'll think of her. Yeah, if you want to read it, then do, but it's not really necessary, I don't think. Hopefully the next chapter will explain everything (if I can think of reasons)_

I didn't think twice about what I was doing. The smell was over powering, I couldn't help myself. I ran from the edge of the clearing and reached them in half a second. Angela had no time to react as I pushed her to the ground. I put my lips to her neck.

"Bella." Edward's tone was warning me.

I lifted my head slightly.

"I'm faster than you Edward. Probably stronger, too. Don't get in my way."

"Bella, think about what you are doing."

"_I CAN'T THINK!!_ I NEED IT, EDWARD. I _NEED_ IT!!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, I could feel my eyes widening. Willing him to understand what I was feeling.

With a flash, he picked me up and ran with me through the forest until I could no longer smell them. Then there was another smell. A less appetising smell, but not all that bad. Edward lowered me to the ground.

"What is that smell?"

"Bear."

"Bear?"

"Yes. And we are going to hunt it."

I didn't argue with him. Just followed him, until, again, my nose took over. This time, he didn't yell after me, just followed. When I got to the bear. I crouched down, and then pounced. I sunk my teeth into its flesh and started eagerly sucking the life out of it. The beast toppled over, and I could see Edward next to me, doing the same thing as I was. I didn't detach myself from the bear until I could tell that it was dry.

My thirst was quenched, and I began to think normally again. I looked at the poor innocent bear. What had it done to deserve that? Then I thought of what I had almost done to Angela and Ben.

I covered my mouth with my hand and ran into the forest, crying.

"Bella! Please! Stop!" Edward was yelling after me. I was sobbing so hard, I had to sit down.

Edward caught up with me and put an arm around me.

"Why d – did I do that?" I sobbed.

"You had to, Bella. You had no choice."

"I'm not talking about the bear, although that was tragic. I mean, why did I almost kill Angela? She's my friend."

"I know, Bella, but it's not your fault. When a vampire smells blood, and loses control like you did, they will kill anyone. Even if they were friends." He added.

I stared into his black eyes, and realised he was telling the truth. I turned and buried my face into his chest, still sobbing violently.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's body stiffen. I lifted my head, to see Alice standing just a few feet away.

"Go away, Alice." Edward growled.

"Why is she crying?" Alice sounded concerned and confused.

"She almost killed two of her friends."

"I know. I saw. But, why is she crying?"

"I don't know. She also can't hear well, and her skin is still warm. I don't have a reason why, yet, but I am going to blame you until I do."

"Edward, that's not fair. It's not her fault." I thought I better stand up for Alice at this point.

"Not her fault? Of course it's her fault. If she hadn't bitten you, you would be at home today, and in a few weeks, you would be at school. But no, because _she_ bit you, you can never do anything like that again."

"Of course I can, it will just take time."

All of a sudden, I left Edward and Alice in the forest, and was suddenly in Forks, looking at the church. I could see Charlie; he was dressed in the tuxedo he was supposed to be wearing to the wedding. He didn't look happy though. His eyes were all red and puffy, and there were tear tracks all down his cheeks.

Just as suddenly as I had visited forks, I was back in the forest with Edward and Alice.

"Where's Charlie?" I demanded.

Edward and Alice glanced at each other; it was the first time Edward had given Alice a look of anything other than hostility. Now he looked anxious.

"Where is he?" I said, my voice getting louder. No one answered.

"I saw him going into a church, in his tux, looking sad. Why?"

Both their expressions changed. They went from being uneasy to confused. Alice checked her watch. Then whispered something I couldn't hear to Edward.

"How did you know that?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. But just then, I saw it. Does it matter? _Where is he_?" I hissed the last words.

"We had to tell Charlie you were dead." Edward's voice was quiet, and apologetic.

"You did _what_? Why would you tell him I was _dead_? I'm not dead."

"I can see that, Bella. But what else were we supposed to tell him? 'Oh hi Charlie, I just thought you should know that my idiot sister almost killed Bella, by trying to suck her blood. She didn't quite achieve her goal, but now Bella is a vampire. Oh yeah, by the way, I'm actually a hundred and eight, and I'm a vampire too. See ya later'. I'm sure that would have gone down brilliantly."

"Don't be stupid. You could have just told him that I had gone away to college early."

"Without going through with your marriage? Believe me Bella, we thought of everything, but there was always a flaw. Anyway, would Charlie have ever believed you went off somewhere without even saying goodbye?" He didn't let me answer. "No."

"But that means that I can never see him again." My voice had been accusing before, now I was just sad.

"I know Bella. I'm sorry. There was really nothing else we could do."

"Umm, Bella?" Alice asked tentatively. "How did you see Charlie?"

I hadn't really thought about it much. But now that she had brought it up, it really was quite strange.

"I dunno. I sort of just left you here, and then I was in Forks, watching him walk into the church. I presume it was for my funeral?"

"Yeah, it will be, but, the funeral isn't until tomorrow, and Charlie would have no reason to be there today. You said he was in his tux, yeah?" I nodded. "Even less reason."

"_Edward, what does this mean? I've seen Charlie walking into that church, but only in the future. Can she see the future too?"_

"What? No! I don't want to; I am already hearing your thoughts. I don't want to see the future."

Alice's expression when from confusion to utter disbelief.

"You heard that? You can't hear that twig breaking just over there," she pointed into the trees, "but you can hear what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. Do you really think I was seeing the future?" I asked dispassionately.

"That's the only explanation I can think of. Why don't you like it? I think it's good. Now you'll always know what Edward is planning to do!"

"What if I don't want to? Anyway, I didn't plan on seeing what Charlie was going to do tomorrow, it just happened. What if I can't control it? What if I start seeing things I don't want to, then they happen, and I'll know that I could have prevented it? I really don't want this."

"It's okay, Bella. We'll sort it out. Don't worry about it. Come back and sit here." He said, patting his lap.

I walked over to him, and fitted myself to his marble body. I couldn't help but cry. What had I done? I had almost killed two of my friends. I was hearing people's thoughts. And I was seeing a future I didn't want to see.

"Edward? Can we go home now?"

"Of course."

He set me on my feet, then took my hand, and we ran. We had come a lot further than I had realised. When we reached the clearing infront of the house, I stopped.

"Edward. What are they going to think of me?"

"What do you mean? They love you."

"I know. But all of a sudden, I've been permanently etched into their lives. What if they don't want me?"

"Of course they want you. I promise."

_A/N: Okay, so if you read that, then well done!! The next chapter will explain everything (I hope!!) _


	5. Explanations

I was a bit hesitant as we walked into the kitchen through the back door of the Cullen's house. Thankfully, only Esme was there. She was sitting at the table, reading a book that she had probably read thirty times already. When I listened closer, I could hear that she wasn't reading at all.

"_Is she okay, Edward? Come and tell me what happened?_"

"Umm, she can hear you."

Esme gave him a confused look, and Edward proceeded to explain about how I could hear thoughts, and what I had seen in the forest.

"She's still warm, too." Said Edward

"What? She shouldn't be warm."

"I know," said Edward grimly, "she also can't hear properly. She has her speed, that's for sure, but I'm not too sure about her reflexes. She managed to trip over quite a few times while we were in the forest."

"Right. I'll get Carlisle, can you get Alice?"

"Alice? What does she need to be here for?" The hostility that was always present when he spoke to or of Alice didn't fail to show itself this time.

"She's the one who changed her Edward, she needs to tell us what happened."

"Fine." Not a second later, Alice flittered into the room, followed by Carlisle.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"In the living room."

"Why don't they just come in here, they can hear us anyway."

Edward smiled at me. "That's not the point."

He pulled out a chair and sat on it. I went and sat in the chair next to him, as everyone else sat down too.

I felt really uncomfortable, everybody in the room was staring at me. There was an awkward silence that was finally broken by Carlisle.

"Alice. I think we should start with you. Tell us what happened." Carlisle's tone, and the way he spoke made me think of an Alcoholics Anonymous meeting, except that he was using names.

Alice looked really uncomfortable, but she started to speak.

"I was in Bella's room, fitting the wedding dress. I had to put pins in it, so I'd know where to take it up and in. I stuck a pin in the wrong place, I felt it go through something tough. I thought it was just some fabric, and as I pulled it out, I heard a small tear. I thought I had ripped the dress, however infinitesimally small, and I panicked. I put the pin in my mouth, trying to find the tear, when – when I tasted it." Her voice was now so low, I had to lean in to hear it. "I realised it must have been her 

skin I had torn, not the dress. I backed myself into a corner, and stopped breathing, but it wasn't enough. Her blood was on my tongue, and I lost control. If Edward hadn't come, it could have ended a lot worse." She was staring at me, which must have taken a lot of courage.

"_I'm so sorry Bella."_ Maybe hearing people's voices wasn't such a bad thing.

I smiled at her, to let her know I had heard, and to hopefully show that I didn't blame her.

There was another silence.

"Thank you Alice." Said Carlisle, in his Alcoholics Anonymous voice.

"Bella, do you want to add anything?"

"Umm. No"

W_ell, sort of, only that it felt literally like the like was being sucked out of me, but I can't rat out Alice. That's not fair._

"_Are you sure, Bella?"_ Edward was looking at me intently.

_Huh? Didn't you just hear what I thought?_

He continued to look at, not thinking anything. Then I remembered, he can't hear what I'm thinking. He never has been able to. Obviously that hadn't changed. I looked out the window on my right, then to the empty chair on my left, hopefully Edward would realise I was shaking my head.

"Okay, then. If you're sure?" I nodded. "Edward?"

"Well, it _is_ lucky that I came when I did." He said, giving Alice a hostile look. "I was in the forest across from her house, when I heard screams. I ran around to her bedroom window and jumped through it. Then I saw Alice leaning over Bella, her lips bright red. Bella was screaming. I ripped Alice off her, and went to suck the poison out of her, but Alice said it had been too long. And she had lost too much blood. I gathered her up in my arms and went to turn to Alice to tell her to get painkillers, but she had gone. That's when I brought her here." Now Edward's voice was no more than a whisper. He seemed to be very absorbed in the grain of the wood of the table, because he hadn't taken his eyes of it the whole time he had been speaking.

"Thank you Edward."

"Thank you? He just totally bagged the crap out of Alice, and all you can say is 'thank you Edward'?"

Jasper had suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, what would you say if Bella tried to kill Alice?" Shot back Edward.

"That's different."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Jasper. Just let it go. I deserve it." It was Alice.

"Don't say that. He has no right to insult you. I know probably better than anyone what it is like to want something that badly."

"That's different. You're a lot younger than I am, and are new to not killing humans, I should have had more control."

"Don't let him warp your mind into blaming yourself, Alice."

"I'm not, Jasper, I was already blaming myself."

"See. She _knows_ it's her fault, Jasper."

"_Shut up, Edward_," Jasper hissed, "It is not her fault."

This was bad, first Edward and Jasper arguing, then Alice and Jasper, and now back to Edward and Jasper. All because I had been changed. _This_ was all my fault.

"Oh, no you don't, Jasper. Don't try and calm me when you aren't calm." Edward said in much softer voice than the one he had just been using.

"I'm not calming anyone." Jasper sounded genuinely baffled.

Edward stared at him, then decided he was telling the truth. Then he looked at me.

"Bella? Are you calming us?"

"What? I – I don't know. H – How do I tell?" I stammered.

"What do you mean, is she calming us?" Asked Jasper.

"So far today, she has read mine, Alice and Seth's thoughts, and seen Charlie walking into the church _tomorrow._ I just thought that she might be using your talent too."

"It's possible. I mean, I did suddenly feel calmer. Is that what it feels like when I do it?"

"Yeah, and it can get quite annoying." All the hostility was gone from Edward's voice now, he was almost joking with Jasper. It was unnatural, I didn't like it.

"Whoa. Okay, Bella, did you do that?" Said Edward.

"What?" I said defensively.

"All the calmness just went. I'm ready to tear Jasper's head off again."

"No. I mean, I didn't like the fake calmness, but I didn't actively think, 'the calmness can stop now'."

"Jasper, how does it work with you, when you manipulate the calmness?" Esme asked.

"Sometimes it just happens when I get uncomfortable, but sometimes I actually have to want to do it, it depends on the circumstance."

"Well, I was getting uncomfortable. I didn't like you arguing."

"Okay!" Carlisle's voice was so unexpected and excited it made me jump. I wasn't sure if he was genuinely excited, or if he just didn't want an argument to start again. "Okay, the first thing is, that obviously your talent is being able to absorb other's talents. Do we all agree?"

Everyone around the table nodded. I looked over to the door to where Jasper had been standing, he was now joined by Emmet and Rosalie too. They were all nodding. I looked back at Carlisle. He was looking at me expectantly, quickly, I nodded.

"Alright. Bella also hasn't developed all her vampire powers, right?"

"Well, she can't hear, I'm not sure about her eyesight, but I don't think it's great. She tripped over a few times. Also, she's still warm."

"Right." Said Carlisle thoughtfully. "That one is the most puzzling. Anyone have any theories?"

"I have one that totally contradicts her being warm. I sucked half the blood out of her, shouldn't that mean she should be the coldest?"

"Hmm. Yes, that would be the logical explanation, if she was cold, but she's not. No, there has to be some explanation."

"Maybe she was just too human to be turned fully into a vampire. That would explain the heat, and the poor hearing and eyesight." Reasoned Emmet.

"Hey! I can hear and see just fine, thank you very much, just not to you." I felt I had to defend myself.

"Maybe you're right Emmet, but what would explain the reason for that? What made her 'too human'?"

"Maybe it wasn't her being _too_ human, maybe she wasn't human enough." Edward said.

"Okay. Explain." Said Emmet.

"For the past two years, she hasn't really wanted to be human. When she was changed, maybe her body didn't want her to get what she wanted. It fought it's hardest, but it couldn't prevent all the change, but some of it. A human's heat is what defines them from us. So that's the one it focused on."

"That does sort of make sense. Not the part about her body not wanting to give her what she wants, but, about her body fighting. A poison is a poison, no matter where or what it comes from. A fever is often a symptom of the human body fighting something. Maybe she just never cooled. We will have to see if you have lost all your blood, Bella." Carlisle said, standing and looking at me.

"Oh! Now? Right." I got up and followed him out of the kitchen.

We walked up the stairs and into his study. He got out a black briefcase from behind his desk and took a syringe out of it.

"Umm, Carlisle, if I do have blood, and it goes in there, I warn you, I may faint."

"It's okay. I doubt there will be any blood, we're just making sure." He assured me.

He gestured for me to sit in the chair opposite the one he sat on, on the other side of the desk. I sat down. I held out my arm, a bit shakily, and he inserted the syringe. I couldn't feel a thing. I actually watched as he drew out the blood. It wasn't affecting me at all, I was fascinated.

"Well." He said, when he withdrew the needle from my arm. "That was unexpected. You do have blood. Are you feeling alright?" He added anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't do anything."

"That's good, but this might affect you. I'll have to open the syringe, to see if I can smell the blood. Do you want to leave?"

"No, I think I'll be okay."

I watched Carlisle as he opened the end of the syringe. I waited for that metallic smell to hit my nostrils, but I couldn't smell anything. Carlisle didn't look as though he could, either.

"Another surprise. You have blood, but it does not affect us. That is weird. Well, we better go back." He said.

I followed him back downstairs and into the kitchen. I guessed that everyone already knew what had happened by the confused expressions they all had on their faces.

"Okay. Well, at least we know why she's still warm. She still has running blood!" Emmet's loud voice broke through the silence, lightening the mood.

"Mmm. What about the hearing and eyesight, though?" Asked Jasper.

"Maybe she just needs time to adjust?" It was the first time Rosalie had spoken. The words that came out of her mouth surprised me. She was trying to help me, after she didn't want this for me.

Everyone nodded. Then one by one they left the room. After a short while, it was just Edward and me left. He took my hand and dragged me onto his lap.

"I love you. My warm blooded vampire." He whispered in my ear, and chuckled.

"Do you really think I'll get my hearing and eyesight?"

"I have no doubt." He said as he looked out the door at Alice. He wasn't scowling at her, and she was smiling at him.


	6. Esme's Talent

"Alice? Do you know when I'll be able to hear?"

"You can hear Bella." She said with a smile.

"You know what I mean."

"Sorry, I can't tell. Why don't you try to see?"

"I can't! I haven't seen anything since Charlie in the forest. And I like it that way."

"Well, clearly you don't, Bella, or you wouldn't be asking me."

"No. I mean I like it that _I_ don't have to see the future, I don't mind if you do."

"Oh, so you don't mind someone else suffering through something you don't like?"

"No! Alice, that's not what I meant."

"I know. I was only teasing. But I really don't know. Sorry. It must be getting closer though, because I know that it will be in the forest, when Edward and you are hunting alone. I couldn't see that before." She said brightly.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem."

"For everything."

She gave me an inquisitive look.

"You know. You've just always been there for me. When I was human and now. And I know how guilty you feel, but I don't blame you, I honestly don't. Especially now I know how hard it is to resist. And I think feel guiltier than you. I made your whole family relocate to Alaska."

"Hey, we were due for a move soon anyway. You just confirmed the date. I mean, how old could I get away with?"

"Don't make excuses for me Alice, please. It is my fault, and I know it. You could have lived happily in Forks for at least another five years, but because of me, you all had to move."

"Because of you? It was me who changed you. It's really my fault."

"No. It's not. But let's not argue about it anymore." She nodded her head, but didn't say anything. There was a silence. Not awkward, but friendly, and nice.

We were sitting on the floor of Alice's room. It wasn't as big as the one she had in Forks, but she said she didn't mind. I truly felt terrible at what I had done, and I had done everything I could to prevent it. I said I would be back in a year, but they all came anyway.

Suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ from down stairs. I jumped, but Alice just sat there calmly.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's just the boys back from hunting."

"Right." I said. "Sorry. Do they have to make so much noise?" I added, as Emmet's booming laugh reverberated around the whole house.

Alice laughed.

"What? What are they talking about?"

"Oh nothing." She said still laughing.

"Fine. I'll have to find out another way then."

Before she had time to clear her mind, I heard what they were laughing about. It wasn't anything big, so I didn't see why Alice hadn't just told me. They were laughing about the bear they had just killed. Not something I found particularly funny, but each to their own.

I got up and ran downstairs to meat Edward. He greeted me with a kiss on my forehead. Then he whispered in my ear, "Let's go for a walk."

I didn't protest, just followed him outside. It was winter, and everything was covered in snow. It looked really beautiful and peaceful. Edward led me across the flat, open field behind our house and into the forest. We were just walking, at a human pace, when we came into a clearing. He led me into the middle and sat down. I sat down next to him, feeling the snow wet my clothes.

Slowly, the sun came out from behind a cloud. It made the snow even more blindingly bright. But there was another brightness. Something sparkly. I looked at Edward. His skin looked like it had millions of little holes in it, and the sun was shining through them.

"_Look at your arms, Bella_." He thought.

I looked down cautiously. I felt my eyes widen as I took in what I saw. My skin was just as sparkly as Edwards. It was the first time I had been out in the sun since my change, and the sparkling was not something I had thought about or anticipated.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say.

Abruptly, he leaned towards me and put his lips against mine. It was unexpected, but nice. I embraced his passion, and returned it. When I opened my eyes – I had closed them to savour the moment – I saw someone standing on the edge of the clearing. I gently pushed Edward away, and pointed to where the person was standing.

"Edward? Who is that?" I asked. I thought it must have been another vampire because I couldn't smell anything.

"What? Bella, there's none there." The smile on his face fading.

"What are you talking about? Of course there is. She's standing right over there. She has blonde hair and is stunningly beautiful. She's right there." I said again, pointing to the girl.

"There's no one there, Bella." Said Edward, rising. "Come on. We better get back."

I got up reluctantly. And ran with him back to the house.

"Jeez, Edward. What's the hurry?"

"I have to speak to Esme." His voice was expressionless.

I didn't question him, and followed him to the kitchen, where was standing at the window. She turned around to great us, a big smile on her face that instantly vanished when she saw Edward's face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, clearly concerned.

"Do you know a girl who is stunningly beautiful and has blonde hair? Have you seen anyone like that around here?"

Esme opened her mouth but didn't say anything. As much as I knew it was unfair to listen to her thoughts, I couldn't help myself.

"_Yes, I have. Her name is Melanie. But she's…she's…"_

"Dead." She said the last word out loud, remembering that I could probably hear her thoughts.

"Dead?" I asked, puzzled. "But I saw her. She was standing on the edge of the clearing."

"You saw her?" Asked Esme, sounding even more puzzled than I was.

"Well, yeah. Edward took me to a clearing, and then she was there. When I told Edward, he made us ran back here."

"Are you sure you saw her? What did she look like?"

"She was fairly tall, with long blonde hair. She looked a bit like Rosalie, actually."

"It wasn't Rose. When Bella told me I checked for her thoughts, but I couldn't hear anything. Unless this thing was someone like Bella, who won't let me into their mind," Edward gave me a playful annoyed look, "it wasn't alive. That added to the fact that I couldn't see anyone."

"Why couldn't you see her? She was standing not two hundred meters away." I asked, slightly exasperated.

"Esme told you. She was dead."

"Yeah, I heard her, but how can she be dead and still be able to be seen?"

"She can't be seen by everybody. Only me – and now you." Esme's voice was quiet and reserved.

"What do you mean; _only me – and now you_?"

"It's my talent. I can see dead people. I hoped you wouldn't be able to absorb it. I'm sorry." Her voice was now no more than a whisper.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. It can't be that bad, can it?"

"It can, I'm sorry to say, if you let them talk or communicate with you. They will ask you for help, say they are trapped. They have a way of manipulating your brain, to make you feel guilty; like it's all your fault they're dead. They will make you feel terrible."

"Will they?" Asked Edward. "I mean, I know how they make you feel, but will they affect Bella? I can't read her thoughts, and Jane couldn't control her mind into thinking she was pain either. So will the dead people be able to get inside her head?"

There was a silence for a moment. I resisted the urge to actually listen to Esme's mind, concentrating instead on Edward's. He wasn't really thinking much, just hoping that Esme would agree with him.

"That does make sense. God, I hope you're right, Edward. They make me feel so guilty. Bella, if he isn't right, though, please, don't ever be afraid to talk to me about it." The sincerity and sadness in her voice made me kind of _want_ to be able to be affected by these dead people, just so she wouldn't be alone.

"Thank you, Esme." I wanted to say so much more, but couldn't find the words. She seemed to understand, however, because she gave me smile that was filled with emotion.

Before I knew it, Edward had wisped me out of the kitchen, and we were in his room.

"I'm sorry, Bella, –" I cut him off.

"Okay, everybody has really got to stop apologizing. Nothing is anybody's fault, and I don't blame anyone for anything."

"Sorry."

"Edward!"

"_Sorry."_ He thought, and I gave him a look.

"I really hope they can't harm you. I know how much Esme hurts, and I can hardly stand it, I don't think I would be able to control myself if I knew it was happening to you, too."

"If it does, then I just won't tell you." I said cheekily.

"You tell anybody, and I'll know."

"I know. And I wouldn't keep anything from you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, he lifted me into his arms, and raced with me out of the house and into the forest.


	7. Hunting

He didn't put me down until we were so far from the house, I could no longer hear anyone's thoughts except Edward's. He sat down on a tree stump and pulled me onto his lap. I stared into his eyes.

"Edward, your eyes are still black. I thought you just went hunting."

"I went, but I didn't drink. While you are still so young, I want you to do all your hunting with me. I noticed yesterday that your eyes were getting darker. I didn't want to say no to Carlisle, so I went with him, Jasper and Emmet, but now you and me are going to hunt."

"Are you serious? You didn't hunt with them because you wanted to do it with me?"

"Yeah." He answered, sounding slightly dumbfounded. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You will have so much more fun with them, you stupid vampire. Don't ever not do something because of me again, okay?"

"Okay, sorry. Calm down Bella. Do you want to hunt now or not?"

As much as I wanted to say no, I really was thirsty. "Fine." I said with as much flare as possible.

"Good. We'll be hunting moose today." He said in a very comical voice that made me giggle despite myself. He smiled back at me. His perfect mouth curling into the half smile I loved so much.

Unexpectedly, he got up and bolted into the trees, letting me fall to the ground. I got up, brushing myself down, and ran after him. I was running alongside him within seconds.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him.

He stopped suddenly and I rammed into a tree trying to stop.

"I wanted to test your reflexes. I was going to say they were okay until you hit the tree."

As he said this, there was a massive _crack_ and a _thump_ as the tree fell to the ground. I cringed. I hadn't realised that I had hit it so hard.

"That was your fault." I said.

He smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't run off and then stopped so sharply, I wouldn't have hit the tree. Stupid tree." I said, also smiling.

I kicked the stump of the tree, and my foot went straight through it. I groaned.

"I wish it was my strength I hadn't got."

"No you don't. Especially after we've hunted the moose. They don't like to be killed."

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"Very funny Bella. Come on."

He took my hand and raced with me through the forest. He slowed down gradually, obviously hearing something I couldn't. That reminded me. Alice had said that I would get my hearing soon, when Edward and I were hunting alone. This was soon, and we were hunting alone. I couldn't help but hope I would be able to hear something.

I listened as hard as I could, but when I felt Edward stiffen next to me, I was disappointed; all I could hear was the wind whispering through the forest.

"_Follow me._" He thought. I smiled to myself; this was quite convenient; being able to hear Edward's thoughts.

As silently as I could, I followed Edward through the forest. Then I smelled it, the most beautiful scent hit me. Not quite as good as human, but very appetising all the same. I couldn't control myself. I ran faster and faster, way ahead of Edward. I could hear his thoughts somewhere in the back of my mind, but I wasn't going to listen to them.

The scent was getting stronger and stronger. I was almost screaming for the want of blood. Just as I thought I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore, I saw the moose. I didn't think about what I was doing. I ran full speed into the few moose grazing lazily on the grass. I didn't think about which one to go for, I just went for the closest one.

I lunged at the moose, knocking it to the ground with such force; I thought I surely would have killed it. Only to find out I was wrong. As I went to sink my teeth into its flesh, the stupid moose thought it would try to get up. I was out of control. As soon as I felt the animal move, I whipped my hands up to its neck, and snapped it. If I wasn't so wild, I would have felt terrible at the sound of the bones crunching, but I was wild, so I couldn't care less.

I sunk my teeth into the moose's flesh and sucked greedily. It wasn't until I looked up that I realised that the rest of the herd had scattered. With my thirst at least partially quenched, I got a bit of mind control back.

I looked around. I surprised myself when I spotted Edward the first time I scanned my surroundings. He was standing, leaning against a tree, arms crossed and glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"_Bella! I will not let you hunt on your own until you learn to control yourself! That was stupid and foolish. If I were to speak right now, I think I would explode!"_ I had begun to wonder why he wasn't speaking, but I guess I'd just found out.

Without warning he sprinted off into the trees. I didn't follow him, but I could still hear his thoughts, even as he got further and further away.

"_Stupid Alice. It's not her fault. Yes it is! Fine; stupid Bella. No! Not her fault either. She has to learn some control! She's only a couple of months old, give her some time!"_ If he wasn't so angry at me, I would have found this quite comical. But under the circumstances, I just found it sad.

I needed to get away from the war in Edward's head, so I ran in the opposite direction. No matter how I far I ran, though, I could still hear what he was thinking. It was getting fainter, but by no 

means gone. This was infuriating. I couldn't bear to hear him. I kept running until I realised that I would have to run to Australia for his thoughts to go away.

His thoughts would always follow me. _ Or maybe, _he_ was following me._ That gave me some comfort.

I sat down on a tree stump and closed my eyes. I started thinking about the first time I had seen the Cullens in the cafeteria at Forks High School. I concentrated very hard on not listening to Edward's thoughts, trying to remember every detail.

Then I heard a rustle in the trees. I opened my eyes and looked around warily. It was still a bit windy, so after nothing came out of the forest, I resumed my recollection of the cafeteria. Not long after, I was interrupted again by a rustling in the trees. This one was louder and more distinct; it could not be confused with the wind.

I stood up. Listening hard. I started walking around the stump, looking in every direction.

"_Bella? Bella! Where are you?"_ Huh? The thoughts still sounded faint, but I could definitely hear footsteps.

I stopped circling the stump, and strained my ears, listening for the direction he was in. I heard what sounded like a branch hitting something then;

"_Stupid branch. Bella?!"_ What? "Stupid branch"…noise like branch hitting something…I couldn't, could I?

At that point, I decided to let Edward know where I was.

"Edward. I'm here." I called.

Before I knew it, he was standing not two feet away from me.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" He didn't sound as angry as his thoughts had when he had left me. I looked into his eyes; they were the topaz colour of a full vegetarian vampire. I smiled to myself; vegetarian vampire.

I decided it was safe to make a little joke.

"Technically you weren't calling me; just thinking about me. But yes, I did hear you thinking

"Then why didn't you answer sooner?"

"Because I also heard footsteps."

"Footsteps? I didn't hear any footsteps."

"I think they might have been yours." I said it almost a whisper; embarrassed.

"Mine?" He asked, incredulous. "But I was a mile away. You can hardly hear things from a hundred feet away."

"I know. But I just thought, because of what Alice said, that maybe I was getting my hearing."

"What did Alice say?"

"She said that she could see me getting my hearing when you and I were hunting alone. She also said that it was getting close."

"Well, I suppose if that's what Alice saw…maybe we should test it out?" He said enthusiastically.

Then he shot off, thinking "_don't follow me Bella, just listen._"

I did as I was told and stayed put. I strained my ears to hear Edward. I picked up something that sounded like the wind whooshing through the trees, but it had too much structure to be that. I followed the sound in a semi-circle around me. Not moving a muscle and concentrating every part of my body on not losing the sound. Then, abruptly, it stopped.

"Edward? Are you behind me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Wow, Bella, yeah, I am. Well done. It looks like Alice was right."

"Is she ever not?" I asked.

"No." He admitted. "And her track record is still clean. Come on, let's go home?"

I started in the direction of the house, when Edward stopped me.

"Wait Bella. Maybe we should see about your eye sight too?"

"Yeah." I agreed, remembering when I had seen Edward standing among the trees just after I'd killed the moose.

"_Okay, I'm going to move, and you have to try and grab my arm."_ I nodded.

His arm shot past my face so quickly I was surprised when I stopped it. I released him, and he flew into the trees. I sprinted after him, and grabbed his arm which was moving infront and behind him extremely quickly.

He stopped dead, and I stopped beside him; without hitting him or anything else. He turned to me and gave me his half smile. It made me blush.

"Well, I think we can safely say it will be a lot harder to hunt with you now. It was impossible when you could only smell your prey, now that you can hear it and see it better…" He trailed off, and I heard him thinking of a stronger word than impossible, without coming up with a result.

"Okay, now we can go home." He said, and bolted into the distance.

I went after him, and overtook him with ease. When I reached the house, I threw open the door, and raced up the stairs to Alice's room. I didn't bother about knocking, I just burst in (I had already checked to make sure she was alone). I danced over to her, and threw my hands around her neck.

"Thank you Alice!"

"Okay. For what, exactly?"

"You were right! I mean, not that I didn't expect you to be, but –"

"What am I right about this time?" She asked with a smile.

"I can hear! And see –"

"And run incredibly fast." Added Edward, who had appeared at the door.

I ran over to him and put my lips against his. He returned the favour and was halfway through dragging me to his room, when the most revolting smell hit my nostrils.

"Oh my God, Edward. What is that?"

He didn't answer, and I could tell he was trying not to think of it , either. He didn't do a very good, job, however, and I got the word he was trying to hide.

"_Werewolf._"


	8. Werewolf?

"Werewolf?" I asked, unsure. "How far away?"

"He's in the forest. About twenty minutes away." Replied Edward, his face and tone blank.

"Does he know we're here?" Edward nodded. "Is that why he is here?" Edward nodded again, though this time he hesitated a little.

Suddenly, I was no longer in the hall way. I was over the forest, like I was flying. I spotted a creature running through the trees. It looked like a wolf, but was far too big. It could only be one thing. As I watched the werewolf I noticed that he moved in a familiar way. He looked dirty, and ungroomed. His was russet fur was far too long. Then he looked up at the sky, and I saw his face. There was so much familiarity in it. But it couldn't be…

Then I was no longer over the forest. I was looking over our house. I spotted the werewolf just inside the trees. Suddenly, he bolted out and rammed into the house. He knocked out the wall, which cause the roof to slump.

Then I was back in the hall way.

"Bella, are you okay?" Asked Alice.

I shook my head to clear it and realised that I was crying.

"Jacob." I said through my tears. "It's Jacob. He's the werewolf."

Edwards face hardened significantly, and Alice gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Why do I always see things I don't want to?" I asked, my tone slightly whiney.

"Don't worry. He won't harm you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. He's going to crash through the wall."

"Oh." Said Edward. "I thought you were going to –"

"What if I hurt him?" I knew what Edward was going to say. "_I thought you were going to say you were worried about him."_ I couldn't resist. I had to say it.

"What? You're worried about_ him_? That filthy, stinking –"

"That's enough Edward. He was my friend."

"And he left you."

"Only because of you."

"And think of how he is going to react when he realises that you are now one of us, and he can never be with you again."

"I don't want to." I retorted. "Anyway, he probably won't be able to tell I've been changed. Remember Seth, in the forest, he couldn't smell me. He hadn't realised I had changed until I accidently told him."

"You have a point. If we can keep him thinking you are still human, maybe he won't be so upset."

"I don't think that will work." Alice piped up. "Unless he doesn't realise it's us that's living here, and he came here just because we're vampires. That is quite unlikely, however, because if Seth knows that you are changed, Bella, and he has phased since then, then it is most likely that Jacob has found out."

"Hmm. Damn it." Said Edward.

"Well, I think the thing we should worry about most is the fact that he is about to destroy the house."

I looked at Edward who didn't say anything. Then we both looked at Alice. She was staring past us, past the wall behind us, her eyes not seeing anything. I knew what she was doing. Then she snapped back to the present.

"We don't have much time. He knows Bella has been changed, and he is going…" Alice lowered her voice, "going to kill you Edward."

It was my turn to gasp and cover my mouth. I added to this by letting tears escape the corners of my eyes.

"We can't let that happen." I whispered.

"Don't worry, love, we won't." Edward uttered softly in my ear.

"Bella, you and Jasper need to go downstairs and outside." I looked around and noticed that the whole family was now gathered in the hall. "You need to try and calm him down."

I nodded but said nothing. Jasper grabbed my hand and ran with me outside, where I collapsed into fits of sobs. I could feel Jasper trying to make me happy, but it wasn't working.

"Bella. Everything's going to be okay." I nodded, but I couldn't stop crying. In a few hours, I could lose the love of my life.

"_Edward. I think she needs you_."

Before I could tell Jasper I was fine and I didn't want to disturb Edward, he was at my side. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was filled with so much emotion; I didn't know how to respond. I decided to kiss him back. He ever so gently pushed me away and moved his lips to my ear.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's going to work out okay." There was so much confidence in his voice, I couldn't not believe him. I nodded into his chest, still crying.

"You have to go." I said as I heard Alice thinking his name.

He gave me a hug, and sprinted into the house.

I turned back to Jasper.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can, Bella. Just think about wanting nothing more than for him to be calm."

"Which one? Edward or Jacob?" I said; my weak attempt at humour.

"Well, if they get too close to each other, I suppose both of them. Hopefully with both of us calming, he won't put a hole in the house." Said Jasper grinning.

The smell that had disturbed Edward and me in the hall was now so strong I could hardly stand it.

"How are you just standing there, Jasper? The smell is _disgusting_."

"I'm not breathing." He answered simply.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I said, remembering Edward telling me he didn't have to breathe, it was just force of habit. I tried it. I breathed in and stopped. I didn't feel the actual _need_ to breathe, it just felt weird to not. I let my breath out, but I didn't take another one. I was concentrating so hard on not breathing; I got a shock when I heard the sound of rapid footsteps through the trees.

I got nervous and started sweating.

"Jeez, Bella. Calm down. It'll be okay."

I nodded, but didn't say anything. _What if something happens? What will I do if someone gets hurt?_ I couldn't help but think of what might happen.

The footsteps were getting louder, but I had sort of got that knack of not breathing, so at least my nose wasn't filled with a putrid smell. Then I started to here the trees moving along with the steps, and knew he was getting closer.

I could feel waves of calm coming from Jasper, and decided I should try too. I closed my eyes and concentrated everything on staying calm.

"Wow, Bella." Jasper's voice startled me, and I opened my eyes.

"Huh? What?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that…you are really good at this." He made a gesture with his hand.

I blushed. "So I'm doing it then?" He gave me a questioning look. "Well I don't feel any different, how do you know when it's working."

Jasper paused, and then opened his mouth to say something. He didn't get the chance, however, because there was a massive _crack_ from just behind the line of trees.


	9. Jacob

**A/N: sorry this took so long to put up. not really an exciting chapter, but not too long either, so hopefully you can all put up with reading this while i write the next chapter. :P**

As the oversized wolf ran full pelt towards me, I closed my eyes, expecting at any moment the inevitable collision. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into a pair of huge round, black eyes, which were mostly covered by russet-coloured fur. I took the tiniest step backwards.

"Jacob?"

"_Bella._" His thoughts were harsh and hostile; not at all like the Jacob had I known. "_What have you done?"_

"What have I done? What do you mean?" I made my voice as harsh as I could. I didn't want him to know how much his hostile tone hurt me.

"_Huh? What the hell? Can you hear me?"_

His question took me by surprise. I'd forgotten Jacob didn't know about my ability.

"Yeah. My little quirk." I started to smile, before I realised I was supposed to be angry towards him.

"_Oh. Well…I suppose this makes things easier. Now you can come with me, and leave your stupid little blo – I mean, _Edward_"_ it seemed difficult for him to think the name, "_Behind."_

"Oh, I think not, _dog_." I was not as surprised to hear Edward's voice right next to me; I had heard him arguing with himself whether or not to come down to me.

A growl erupted from deep inside Jacob's chest.

"Easy Jacob. Please _try_ to be civilized?" I asked him.

"_It doesn't seem like I have a choice, with your little friend over there" _he nodded his massive head in Jasper's direction "_making me feel almost at peace with you all._"

"Oh. Umm, Jacob? I don't think that's Jasper. I think it might be me."

"_Huh? What do you mean "I think it might be me"?"_ He said, his mental voice captured my tickling voice almost perfectly.

"Well, umm, I can't just hear thoughts; I can kind of absorb other people's gifts, too."

I watched his face, because, for the moment, his thoughts were quiet.

"_Oh, well this is just great, isn't it? So you are too chicken to face me when I actually am angry with you?_"

A low hiss escaped out form between my teeth, but that was barely audible over the growl that erupted from Edward. I'd heard him growl before, but never like this.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her like that! She would face you, and beat you I might add, any day. It's not her fault you're so calm."

"_What the hell? Of course it is. She just admitted it herself!_"

"I didn't say she wasn't _doing_ it. I just said that it _wasn't her fault_." Edward's voice was calmer than before, and I think that was partially because of me.

"_Enough the riddles, leech. Do you think you could just tell me, in plain English, what you mean?_"

"I'm just very good at controlling which emotions I fuel yet. I'm sorry Jacob, and Edward too. I'm trying not to do it, but I don't really know when it's happening, except when it's obvious on someone's face, or they tell me."

"_Ok. Well I'm telling you right now, Bella, It's definitely working. If it weren't for your little gift, the side of your house would be knocked out."_

"Oh, I know –"

"_What, how did you know?"_

"I was getting to that part." I snapped, a little bit harsher than was probably necessary. "I saw you coming, and what you were planning to do."

"_What do you mean you saw me coming?_"

"I already told you, I absorb others gifts. Even you know what Alice can do."

"_Yeah. The leech sees the future right?" _I gave him a stiff nod. "_But she can't see _my_ future."_

That stopped me. I hadn't even thought about that.

"Wrong, pup. I wasn't able to see your future until about ten minutes ago."

Jacob was mentally cursing at her.

"I don't understand. I'd forgotten about you not being able to see Jacob when I saw him, but now I'm confused."

"It seems that your gift Bella, is not only to absorb others', but to enhance them as well." I gave her a questioning look. She sighed, and spoke again. "I thought the reason I wasn't able to see Jacob was because I have no idea what it is like as a werewolf, and no interest to find out." She added, turning to Jacob now. "But when Bella saw you, suddenly, so could I. She must have more of a connection with you than I thought. Because even though she has not ever _been_ one of you, she has spent time with you and she knows you. I'd bet anything, that if she tried to see what you were going to do now, it would be even more clear because of the access she has to the inside of your head."

Jacob growled. No, he roared. The sound wasn't like anything I had heard. It was deafening!

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD BELLA! You stupid, life sucking, soulless –"_

Another ear splitting roar echoed around the small clearing. This time it wasn't Jacob. It was Edward.

"Don't you _DARE_ talk to her like that!"

Within the next second, Edward had flown around me, and was on Jacob's back.

"_NOOOO!!"_ I screamed at him.


End file.
